Conventionally, an engine, which is configured to limit a fuel injection quantity to an injection quantity corresponding to a boost pressure without a boost compensator when an engine with supercharger is accelerated drastically, is publicly known. More particularly, the engine is configured to memorize a relation between a number of revolutions of an engine, the boost pressure, and an upper smoke limit position of the control rack of the fuel injection pump before shipment and to inhibit a fuel injection quantity to less than the upper smoke limit position of a control rack of a fuel injection pump corresponding a detected number of revolutions of the engine. In other words, the engine is configured to set a limit of a fuel injection quantity to each the number of revolutions of the engine for acceleration before shipment by a controller.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent No. 3060149.